


Dusty, Rusty, Musty and other poems about life

by Ali (words_n_writings)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_n_writings/pseuds/Ali
Summary: This is a book of poetry. Jane told me I should post these.





	1. How?

how  
I don't know how  
how do I  
I

how  
how do I continue  
how can I  
I

how  
how can I do this  
how would I  
I

how  
how would I be able to  
how do I  
I

can't


	2. Rain

I wish for the rain  
for some it is sad  
but to me it's the same  
as a warm hug  
as clean sheets  
as the sound of the ocean

It is my escape  
my break from the pain  
it hurts  
I can't

I wish for the rain


	3. Free?

free?  
for a moment there  
happy?  
for a moment then  
back?

once again


	4. Second Best

Hope  
Pain  
Confidence  
Sorrow

Yes I know  
No I'm not envious  
This isn't fair

"She always does"  
So then change it  
"That's just how it is"  
So then fix it

Please

Second best  
I know it's good but I'm still  
Second best  
I can't be good enough for you

I was good enough for myself  
I didn't have to depend on everyone  
I was happy  
I was free

Then I was second best  
A fad  
Worked harder than they did  
Then I was second best  
You claim to be my friend

Yet  
You always automatically get in  
You always have to be better than me  
"Try again next time"  
Yeah

You bet I'll fucking try again

Second best  
Just wait till next year  
Second best  
Oh just try again  
Second best

Never good enough for you


	5. "Off to Bed"

"Off to bed"  
Yeah right  
Off to contemplate life?  
Probably

Maybe I'll think of wonder  
Or things that I love

Or maybe I'll think of horror  
And those things gone

Let's hope  
For not the latter  
For overcast skies   
And rainy days

"Off to bed"


	6. Bandage

Can I get a bandage?  
I don't have a cut,  
I don't have physical problems you could help.

Can I get a bandage?  
I have a different pain,  
One that only can originate from my own brain.

Can I get a bandage?  
Of the mental kind.

Can I get a bandage?  
I wish I could find.


	7. Buffering...

Waiting

Waiting

I'm so exhausted

Waiting

Please just  
Do anything

Waiting

Let's switch to do something else

Waiting

I'll try again tomorrow


	8. A Poem For the Lost

There  
In a hug

Gone  
In an instant

A dream you can't wake up from  
Words that were never said

A conversation with no reply  
A piece gone

Young

Old

In between

This is a poem for the lost


	9. Vincent Van Gogh

Art  
A beautiful masterpiece   
The unpercieved mindset of a troubled individual   
A Vincent Van Gogh

Hope  
Trying to reach the sky  
Returning to the ground in a husk  
A sunflower

Emotion   
A swirl of lights in that huge expanse of sky  
A world that nobody else can see  
A starry night

In my head it won't stop  
And I can't explain

I'm trying  
God, I swear I'm trying  
I just can't seem to get away

Never-ending and ever repeating  
There isn't anything you can do  
Why isn't there anything you can do

A Vincent Van Gogh   
A sunflower   
A starry night

A brain that won't stop  
A lost cause   
An unrecoverable world

A hope

That maybe they are the same


	10. If You Love Her Let Her Go

I guess to you I'm an angel  
Maybe I'm just out of reach  
Flying past Romeo longing for Juliet

I write poems you see  
To appease my brain   
It makes me seem a little less plain

You  
You are a mockingbird   
Please stop flying away from me


	11. Who is the Romeo, Who is the Juliet?

Of the two,

The pair that might be,

Who is Romeo?

Who is Juliet?

 

How do we decide?

Amethyst,

Glowing in the stage-lights and a beacon of hope.

Perhaps the holder,

The Juliet?

And now the giver,

The unsure, and the Terrified.

Perhaps a beacon of love,The Romeo?

 

And then again why is this notion?

Why must we decide a Romeo, a Juliet?

Both the writer and the reader.

Both the actor and the audience.

 

Both an enigma.


End file.
